


Three's Company

by citizenjess (givehimonemore), patientalien



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Judicious Use of the Force, Light BDSM, M/M, Padawan Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds them together in Anakin's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa-2007.

He discovered them together in Anakin’s room. He’d been on his way over there after an afternoon lightsaber practice with Master Gaul that had run late. He hadn’t been invited, exactly, but Anakin encouraged him to stop by spontaneously, often reciprocating himself. It was one of the quiet, natural proponents of their friendship, and Tru had always felt grateful for it.

Today, however, he was not sure if he’d ever feel grateful for anything again.

The door was closed but not locked, and Tru palmed it open using a trace of the Force. It swung open lazily, revealing the small room’s two occupants: Ferus Olin, Anakin’s rival at the Temple since as far back as Tru could remember knowing him, and Anakin himself, in a face-down sprawl on the bed, hands bound behind his back with an obi. Both of them were naked.

“I –“ Tru grabbed the door handle for support, not quite sure if he could trust his eyes. He considered briefly simply turning on his heel and walking away, but his squeak of surprise had garnered attention. 

He stared dumbfounded at the scene, trying to make sense of the situation. Fact: Ferus had Anakin gagged tightly, but he still managed to make a small moue of a sound that went straight to Tru’s groin. Fact: Ferus himself, usually known for his clean slate and ability to appear completely emotionless, was now hovering predatorily over his fellow Padawan the way a mother gundark might guard her freshly-laid eggs. 

Fact: Neither boy seemed particularly at odds with this extremely odd situation.

Tru thought for a brief, wonderful, moment that he was imagining things. The result of too much candy before bed, or something of the sort. There was no way he could be truly seeing this. "Oh," he was suddenly able to breathe out. He watched as Anakin and Ferus shared a feral glance between them, and swallowed heavily.

“Don’t worry, it was consensual,” Ferus remarked as Tru, without turning around, quietly palmed the door closed. The Teevan, against his better judgment, moved forward towards the bed. Anakin met his wide-eyed gaze; his best friend always had the most expression-filled eyes. He had always been abysmal at hiding his feelings – “Master Obi-Wan says I just have too many of them,” Anakin had told him once – and now was no exception. Anakin couldn’t talk at that moment, but his face was like an open book. ‘Stay’, it seemed to tell him.

Tru cleared his throat. “So,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. “What are – how did – do you guys do this a lot?” he finally blurted out. 

Ferus smiled and shrugged. “We were studying knot-tying for our Survival Essentials class. Skywalker here told me I couldn’t keep a youngling secured. Obviously, I had to prove him wrong.” His right hand fingered Anakin’s tiny ponytail. “He likes it when you make him squirm.” 

Tru swallowed, trying to suppress the physical sensations that had seemingly overcome him. He wasn't sure why he was still here. Why he hadn't just left them alone? Why had he so foolishly assumed that Anakin wouldn't be doing other things after class? 

'Stay.' He heard Anakin's voice in his head, and he looked down at his bound friend, uncertainty clouding his judgment. But what was there to be uncertain about? Anakin wanted him to stay, so he was going to stay. It was a simple as that. He knew that as a Jedi, he wasn't supposed to deal in absolutes, but sometimes, Anakin just made things seem so clear.

Tru watched as Ferus slid his hands from Anakin's hair to his shoulders. He stopped to play with his nipples, rubbing them with the pads of his fingers and pinching them as they hardened. Anakin moaned and moved wantonly on the bed, and Tru bit back a sigh, of what he wasn't sure - jealousy? Anger? "Why did you gag him?" he asked Ferus.

The older boy snickered. "He wouldn't shut up without it." As if to prove his point, Ferus raised a hand and brought it down hard against Anakin's backside. "Mmmmgh!" Anakin complained, his yell muffled by what Tru assumed was Ferus' obi. "Slaves should be seen and not heard," Ferus continued, caressing the side of Anakin's jaw. Tru was shocked - that Ferus had said such a thing, and that Anakin just rubbed his face against Ferus' palm like a puuri-cat instead of reacting violently, as Tru had fully expected him to do.

He'd seen Anakin throw a punch at the insinuation that he was anything less than a Jedi Padawan because of his upbringing. But the smoldering look in Anakin's eyes was not anger. It was pure, unbridled lust. And it was directed at HIM. He gazed at Tru with doe-eyes, nuzzling against Ferus' hand, inviting. Enticing. 

Again, Tru got the strange feeling that this was all just an odd dream, because suddenly Ferus' hand was around his wrist and he was being pulled closer. “Touch him,” Ferus urged, and his gaze met Tru’s plainly. “You want to.” It was not a question. He hefted Anakin onto his side, and it was here that Tru noticed how well endowed his best friend really was. Jedi males were generally used to being in close quarters and thus, dressing and undressing around each other, but Tru had never seen Anakin like this. He felt his face grow hot when he realized how long he’d been staring.

“Touch him,” Ferus commanded again softly. He bent down and began nipping at Anakin’s neck, and Anakin’s long eyelashes fluttered. “He’s hard, Tru. He wants this as much as you do.” 

Tru reached down and placed a hand on Anakin's warm stomach, surprised by the electric tingle that worked itself up his arm. Anakin writhed up, to his touch, and Tru found himself working a finger up and down his friend's abdomen. 

"Tease him," Ferus commanded from Anakin's head. "He likes that, don't you, Skywalker?" When Anakin didn't answer, he lightly slapped the bound boy's face; eyes narrowed, Anakin made an acquiescing sound that quickly became a moan when Tru's fingers slid down experimentally over his cock. Tru was glad his own clothes were still moderately hiding his arousal. He wrapped his hand around Anakin's member and pumped a couple of times.

"Not too fast," Ferus advised, tugging one of Anakin's nipples with his teeth. "Draw it out. Slaves don't deserve release right away," he crooned, and Anakin grunted. Tru swallowed heavily once more, and slowed down the pulse of his strokes, taking up the rhythm of Ferus' deep breathing. Anakin tilted his head back, exposing his neck to Ferus. The older boy leaned down and licked a trail from Anakin's collarbone to his chin, only to end with Anakin's lower lip between his teeth. "Keep going," Ferus instructed as Anakin moaned against the gag. 

Tru did, his hand sliding over flesh, feeling Anakin's body respond to his touch. His friend keened, and Tru breathed out a shaky sigh. Ferus had Anakin's chin pinched between two fingers and was biting at the other boy's mouth. "We should make him suck you off," he suggested to Tru.

Tru shivered. "That's okay," he mumbled. Newly inspired, however, he bent down and wrapped one hand around the base of Anakin's cock, then ran his tongue over the head. He wasn't ... versed in this sort of thing, but assumed that the violent jerking of his best friend's hips and Ferus' chuckling meant he was doing something right.

He slid his tongue down the length of Anakin's shaft as he twisted his hand slightly. Anakin whimpered and bucked against the restraints. Tru grasped Anakin's balls firmly in his free hand, and softly stroked them as he made his way up and down Anakin's shaft with his tongue. Anakin made a whining sound in the back of his throat, and Tru took part of the length in his mouth. Anakin tried to thrust himself forward, deeper into the warm wetness, but Ferus grabbed his hips tightly and pulled him back. "Slut," he said in a low tone, and Anakin moaned impatiently.

"Behave," he added, "Or I'll never let Tru make you come." His words came out in a rumbling growl and made Anakin thrust a bit harder. 

Tears sprang to Tru's eyes, but he forced himself to relax, to keep moving slowly, deliberately. Yes, he thought distantly, this could be a lesson for Anakin. An exercise in patience. He looked up to meet Anakin's eyes and there was another spark in Tru's consciousness. He was really doing this, he suddenly realized. Did Anakin really want him to? Were they all just caught up in the moment? Or was he just reacting to feelings he'd had all along? 

He wasn't sure when he'd started to daydream about Anakin - probably sometime right after it became clear Anakin's chubby baby fat was a mere fleeting phase - but this was unlike anything he'd fantasized about. For one thing, Ferus had never been there, too. And yet here HE was, running the show. Tru had never seen Ferus like this; the older boy was usually so serious. He supposed it wasn't that much of a stretch that he would be at home, in control like this. He just ... hadn't expected Anakin to enjoy it so much. He'd heard mean-spirited gossip about Anakin's ... loose morals, but Tru really hadn't thought he would see it for himself. Would participate in it. 

There was a snapping sound and Tru glanced up to see Ferus bring down a crop on Anakin's thigh, dangerously close to Tru's cheek. Anakin groaned, fighting the restraints half-heartedly, eyes heavy lidded in pleasure. Tru couldn't believe it. Ferus had just hit Anakin. And Anakin hadn't hit him back. 

Ferus brought the crop down again, close to Anakin’s cock. “You’re a good whore, aren’t you Skywalker?” he purred, and Anakin jumped and murmured his assent. “Do you want Tru to finish you off?” Ferus continued. He reached out with the Force and plucked the obi out of Anakin’s mouth, tossing it aside on the bed. Then he tugged the still-bound boy into a sitting position, making him lean against him for support. Ferus brandished the crop like a lightsaber and pushed it against Anakin’s throat. “Tell Tru how much you want him to suck you off, Anakin.” 

Anakin wet his lips and groaned. “Please, Tru,” he managed before Ferus pulled him briefly into a kiss. Tru blinked rapidly, taking in Anakin's sweat-shimmering skin, his reddened, bitten lips. He crawled forward and slid his mouth around Anakin's cock again. "Mmnnn, Tru," Anakin moaned, rolling his hips. Ferus allowed it this time, seemingly on the condition that Anakin continued to beg. "Tru," he shivered, and Tru made a sheath with his fingers and began jerking him off. He found a rhythm, and Anakin's breath became even more labored. 

Tru wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his own body from acting on its own accord at this rate, and he reached down to ghost his fingers against his own groin. He glanced idly at Ferus' own erect cock and wondered how the other boy kept from touching himself. He imagined it was because he was so occupied with torturing Anakin. Ferus' hands were all over him, possessive like younglings being presented with their own practice lightsabers. Anakin was Ferus' play toy, pliable in his hands as Ferus kissed and licked and bit his sweat-glistened skin.

And Anakin seemed to be in another world, so blissed out he couldn't even form words anymore. "Do you want to come, Anakin?" Ferus asked in his ear, running a finger down Anakin's jaw. "Do you want me to allow you to come?" 

Tru felt Anakin stiffen even more in response and he began to move his tongue a little faster, a little more insistently. "Want to come," Anakin began moaning, thrusting his hips, thrashing against Ferus, who was tracing the shell of Anakin's ear with his tongue. "P-please, Tru," he begged. "Gonna ... almost there ..."

"Finish him off, Tru," Ferus smirked, and Tru began pumping Anakin's cock at a frenetic pace, massaging the head with his thumb. Anakin made a series of high-pitched sounds, his breathing erratic, and Ferus shoved their mouths together as he came. Tru wiped his hand on the sleep couch discreetly, waiting for a sign that what they'd just done was okay.

It came in the form of Anakin pulling away from Ferus and grinning at him lazily. Ferus released the bindings holding his arms behind his back and he stretched and motioned towards Tru. "C'mere," he invited, holding out an arm. Tru hesitantly inched forward and allowed Anakin to wrap his arm around him, draw him close. Tru's breath caught in his throat as Anakin kissed him. 

Anakin kissed just like Tru had thought he would. Insistent, yet imploringly, as though he wanted it so badly but was unsure if it would be well-received. ‘Thank you’, it seemed to say, and possibly, ‘Sorry I got you into this’. Tru almost felt like he should say something in return, but decided that would be silly. 

The aftermath of the activity was strangely silent, especially considering how vocal Anakin had been only a moment ago. Tru fascinated himself with a loose thread on the sleep couch. It was the loud protest from Ferus that snapped him back to attention. “Skywalker, what do you think you’re do- hey! Let me go!” 

"You had your turn," Anakin replied with a sly grin in Tru's direction. "Now it's mine." He straddled Ferus' chest and used the Force to retrieve a pair of binders from the bedside table. Ferus’ control of the Force was fairly strong, but he was caught off-guard; before he knew it, his wrists and ankles were secured in the binders, which buzzed with their own energy. “We need to gag him,” Anakin said matter-of-factly to Tru, as if they were the only ones in the room.

“No, you don’t,” Ferus protested.

Anakin picked up the crop Ferus had used on him and struck the older boy with it across the chest. “You talk too much,” Anakin snorted. His eyes scanned the room for something useable. “Hey, Tru, hand me that sock,” he urged.

“Is this even clean?” Tru’s nose crinkled as he handed over the potentially offensive garment. Ferus tried to roll over to his side or at least turn his head, but Anakin grabbed one of his nipples and twisted it, hard. Ferus gasped, and Anakin used the opportunity to wad up the sock and shove it in his mouth. Snickering, he then held up Ferus’ own utility belt. He fastened it around his captive’s head, Ferus grunting, perturbed all the while.

"Come here, Tru," Anakin instructed, cracking the crop next to Ferus' ear. Tru hurried to comply and allowed Anakin to guide his hands to Ferus' nipples with Anakin traced Ferus' balls and cock with the head of the crop. “What should we do with him first?” Anakin asked his friend, thwacking Ferus’ balls softly with the crop, making him jump. 

“I – I don’t know,” Tru admitted. It was unnerving, near as much as seeing Anakin in the submissive role, to watch Anakin grind his hips against Ferus', watched him bite at his neck. Ferus' cock was still hard, and Anakin seemed to be making sure he brushed against it as often as possible. 

"We should bring him outside," Anakin said idly. "Tie him up in the fresher. Bend him over a chair in the Council Chamber." Ferus jerked violently as he protested behind the makeshift gag; Anakin just laughed and pressed the sock further into his mouth until he stopped trying to say anything. Still, his eyes were mutinous. "Okay, maybe not outside," Anakin relented. "But you've been a bad boy, Ferus. I think what you need ... is a spanking."

Tru's breath caught in his throat and his fingers unconsciously tightened on Ferus' nipples. Ferus let out a yelp, which Anakin took as encouragement and Tru took as an invitation to move his hands down to Ferus' waist. Anakin rolled Ferus over onto his stomach, twirling the riding crop casually between two fingers. "I think," he purred, ducking down close to Ferus' ear, "you WANT a spanking." 

Ferus tried to protest, but it came to naught. Anakin positioned Ferus across his lap, fondling the older boy’s cock as it rubbed against his. He took a few experimental whacks with the crop against Ferus’ ass, then tossed it aside and landed a meaty smack with his hand. It made Ferus squirm and buck, and delighted, Anakin did it again. Across from the scene, looking on, Tru shifted uncomfortably. He'd never seen this, before. Never seen two people acting in such an animalistic, primal way. He realized, distantly, that he WAS turned on by it, in spite of himself. 

"Come here, Tru," Anakin ordered suddenly, tilting his head slightly as his hand landed once more on Ferus' backside. Tru moved forward and Anakin leaned over Ferus, causing the other boy to squeak slightly at the new friction. He caught Tru's lips in his own, thrusting his tongue between Tru's teeth. He stroked Ferus' cock a couple of times, then maneuvered the older boy onto his back once again. "You get to watch," he instructed, and Ferus raised an eyebrow.

"Watch what?" Tru blinked, but Anakin was on him again in a moment, their teeth clashing together as he initiated another messy kiss. "Ana- Anakin, wait," Tru mumbled, gasping when Anakin licked at his pulse. "What are you doing?" he half-shrieked.

"Come on, Tru, you want this," Anakin breathed against the other boy's mouth. His hand expertly released the buckle at the front of Tru's pants, and he plunged his fingers inside. "I'm just returning the favor."

Tru watched, mesmerized, as Anakin knelt down and began laving the head of his cock with his tongue in one swift movement. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. It wasn't as if he were about to ask his best friend, whom he'd had an insane crush on for years to stop orally pleasuring him. 

And then Anakin began deep-throating him, and he momentarily lost the ability to think much at all.

Distantly, he could hear Ferus' muffled protestations. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing was against the Code, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The wholly new and overwhelming sensation burst through him like a meteorite and he clenched his teeth. 

He struggled not to buck against Anakin's mouth, but it was difficult to remain still. Not with Anakin's hands on him, his LIPS... Tru let out a shuddery sigh. He had been hard, achingly so, watching Ferus toy with Anakin, and it didn't take much to bring him off. He wasn't sure why, but it made him happy that Anakin didn't spit it out. He could taste himself on his best friend's tongue when Anakin kissed him again, and that was a little weird, but for some reason, acceptable given the circumstances.

Ferus has remained silent, but in rapt attention throughout. Tru could feel his dark eyes on them; it made him a little uneasy, being under such intense scrutiny. Anakin, on the other hand, seemed to revel in it. "Comfy, Olin?" he teased, smacking him on the cheek in much the same way that he had done with Anakin. He fiddled with the gag again. "I think I want to fuck you now, Ferus," he said thoughtfully, undoing the belt and pulling the sock out of the older boy's mouth. He brandished his own cock, rubbing himself a few times. "I think I want you to help me get warmed up."

Ferus' eyes were fiery, but he didn't look to Tru like he was going to fight too much as Anakin maneuvered himself behind the older boy, pressing his erection against the small of Ferus' back. Tru felt a moan form in his own throat as Anakin reached around and wrapped his hand around Ferus' cock. "Beg for it," Anakin hissed, eyes half-lidded with predatory lust.

Ferus frowned up at his captor, but didn’t say anything right away. Anakin wrenched his head backwards with Ferus’ own Padawan ponytail and he gasped. “Beg for it, Olin,” Anakin commanded again as Ferus arched his back. “Unless you want me to fuck you while you’re dry.” 

“Please,” Ferus finally sighed, sounding put upon. Not finding this good enough, apparently, Anakin reached down and twisted one of his nipples. “Please!” Ferus gasped again.

“Please what?” Anakin crooned.

“Please … let me suck your cock,” Ferus panted, somewhat relieved when Anakin released the hold on his neck. 

“That’s more like it,” Anakin smirked, and Tru wasn't sure he'd never seen his friend so... open. So completely unbounded by any convention of propriety or inhibition. 

Anakin crossed over to face Ferus, fisting one hand in the other boy's hair and ghosting the other across Tru's chest. Tru shivered involuntarily, and a flash of... something... passed over Ferus' face. Jealousy, maybe? Or perhaps just unaccustomed lust. 

Anakin guided Ferus' head down to his lap. "How much do you want this?" he asked, tilting his own head playfully. Uncertainty clouded Ferus' eyes - he was scared, Tru figured. Sensing the change, and determined to keep the upper hand in all this, Anakin did not bother waiting for Ferus' response. Cradling the older boy's head, he positioned his cock over Ferus' mouth. "Suck," he commanded shortly, and Ferus did, drawing part of the length between his lips. 

"No teeth," Anakin complained with a small hiss. Ferus looked as if he wanted to say something sarcastic in response, but he was still well at a disadvantage. "Deeper," Anakin told him, and Tru watched as Ferus easily took more of Anakin's cock down his throat. "Hold it there," Tru heard his best friend say, and he watched as Anakin pinched Ferus' nostrils shut with two fingers. The older boy struggled, but eventually did as he was told, and continued to deep-throat Anakin. When his airway was free again, he inhaled greedily several times and glared bloody murder at his captor.

Tru honestly could not blame Ferus for the fear in his eyes, now. He could see in Anakin's expression something changed, something dark and foreboding. Anakin had the power - and he was enjoying it. 

He thrust into Ferus' mouth once more, and the older boy's eyes watered. Tru swallowed heavily in sympathy, but was quickly distracted by Anakin's hand once again on his chest. "Come here," Anakin ordered, and leaned over to kiss him, not extracting himself from Ferus' mouth. Tru didn't want to enjoy it so much, but Anakin's lips and tongue were soft and firm at once, and he gave himself over, licking his lips absently when Anakin broke away first. His best friend winked at him, then turned back to Ferus. 

"Are you ready for me, Olin?" he asked, extricating himself from Ferus' mouth. Ferus' own lips were bruised from all the mistreatment, and Anakin ran the pad of his thumb across the lower lip. Ferus seemed to sense what was expected of him and allowed Anakin to push his fingers into his mouth, sometimes two or three at once. "You're a pretty good slave yourself, you know," Anakin laughed as Ferus licked his palm. 

Tru watched as Anakin positioned Ferus for him, reaching out almost lazily with the Force until Ferus' legs were up and over his shoulders. "Takes one to know one," Ferus gasped out, then winced as Anakin eased himself into Ferus' tight opening. 

"I think," Anakin ground out as he thrust, "I'm tired of you talking." And suddenly Ferus fell silent as Anakin exerted his will over the older boy. 

There were no sounds now except for the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Tru's own breathing, which he found coming out in sharp gasps in time with each of Anakin's thrusts. He was completely caught up in the scene, almost feeling each of Anakin's movements as vividly as he could see them. 

Ferus' eyes were wide; his ability to speak was restricted but he could breathe easily, and each of Anakin's ministrations caused him to grunt and moan, albeit sort of muffled. At one point, Anakin fisted his cock with the same hand he'd made Ferus suck on, pumping it with no small amount of feeling, and the older boy moaned audibly. 

"So ... tight ..." Anakin gasped, and the noise went straight to Tru's own cock. "Go ahead," Anakin whispered, and Tru wantonly wrapped his hand around his own member. A contest of sorts had begun at that point, Anakin and Tru in a race to see who could be brought to orgasm first. Ferus seemed to sense this as well, but gave in and simply fluttered his eyelashes as he felt Anakin's hand begin pumping his cock more fervently.

Tru was tempted to close his eyes, but the sight before him was too fascinating to ignore. Besides, none of his fantasies would ever measure up to the reality of this moment. The feeling of Anakin's warmth, just next to him, the sound of Ferus' muffled expressions of pleasure. The raw sensation of the Force swirling around all three of them like a tempest.

With a hitching breath, Tru reached out for Anakin through the Force, and Anakin reached back quickly, violently, wrapping his signature around Tru's like a vise-grip. All perception fell away and Tru was thrust into a world of pure sensation. 

He couldn't help moaning at the feel of his own fingers joined with Anakin's invisible ones. He was so close now, so very close, and now he DID close his eyes, letting out a long breath that was part sigh, part groan. In his mind, it was he whom Anakin was bringing off, his body that was enveloped by Anakin's essence everywhere at once. He came, harder than he could remember coming before, and opened his eyes to find that Ferus had also found his release. The older boy sagged against the sleep couch, too tired even to talk when Anakin released the hold on his voice.

Anakin thrust once more, then casually extracted himself from Ferus' ass. "See, this is a problem," he informed the older boy, his cock cradled in his hand. 

Ferus merely stared up at him mutely, and Anakin's hand began to move, gently and slowly at first, but building up in momentum. "No," he protested, his voice coarse, but Anakin was too far gone, and in Tru's opinion, probably would not have stopped anyways. His spunk landed on Ferus' face and chest, and Anakin pumped himself in the aftermath a couple of times for good measure. "I have first dibs on the fresher," Ferus grumbled. He squirmed. "Do you mind?" he asked Anakin, indicating the fact that he was still in bondage.

Anakin sighed as though Ferus had asked of him the impossible, but waved his hand. The binders clicked open and Ferus quickly brought his hands together, rubbing at his raw wrists. 

"Hurry up," Anakin urged, gesturing for Ferus to get up. "I don't like being sticky." Ferus scowled, but headed towards the 'fresher anyway. Once he was out of earshot, Anakin turned to Tru. "So. What do you think?" 

Tru stared at him. Did he admit that he was a little afraid of his friend at that moment? Did he tell Anakin that this had surpassed all of his wildest dreams? "It was interesting," he decided on, finally. 

If Anakin was offended, he didn't show it. "Yeah, it was." He grinned cheekily, and smacked Tru lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, next time, we'll tie you up." Grabbing a couple of garments off of the floor, Anakin left the room in Ferus' wake, an attempt, Tru could only assume, to initiate round three of their game.

Overwhelmed by the mess, both inside and out of his head, Tru sat on the edge of the sleep couch, pushing aside one of the binders and somebody's damp obi. 'Next time, we'll tie you up,' Anakin's voice reverberated in his head. 

"Oh, Force," he sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
